


Разгадай меня

by Theonya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blind Date, Clubbing, F/M, One Night Stands, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Мейко собирается на свидание и тащит с собой Мику. Парней там оказывается тоже двое - Кайто, с которым и должна была встретиться Мейко, и... Это ещё кто?!
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Shion Akaito, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)





	Разгадай меня

— Мейко, я не хочу идти в кафе, — вяло попыталась отвертеться Мику. — Мне там будет скучно, тем более, что ты снова напьешься или познакомишься с кем-то, оставив меня одну. Надоело.  
— Мику-таааан, — протянула старшая подруга. — Ну пожааалуйста, сходи со мной. Если тебе это не понравится, больше я тебя не позову.  
— Ну да, — усмехнулась Хацуне.   
Такой "последний раз" зачастую был всегда, когда Мейко осмеливался бросить очередной парень. Сегодня она рассталась с коллегой по работе, Гакупо, и теперь тянет её с собой. Конечно, они ведь лучшие подруги. Наверное.  
— Так ты согласна?  
— Ладно. Неважно. Угостишь выпивкой.  
— Да не вопрос. Угощу, — наконец успокаивается Мейко. — Собирайся, скоро пойдем.

В кафе полутемно и многолюдно, и она в который раз жалеет, что согласилась. Ей совершенно не нравится здесь. Это будет стоить Мейко очень дорогого коктейля, и, скорее всего, не одного. Подруга деловито поправляет кофточку и одергивает юбку. Она хочет быть при полном параде, а Мику на все это, мягко говоря, плевать. Вдруг Мейко кокетливо машет кому-то рукой. Мику поворачивается в ту же сторону. За столиком сидят двое: лед и пламя, нежность и страсть, любовь и ярость, и девушка на секунду застывает от взгляда одного из них: таинственного, чарующего, пылкого. Застывает, тут же отводит Мейко в сторону и шипит:  
— Что за гокон в мини-варианте? Кто эти парни?!  
— Это Кайто, с которым я познакомилась сегодня по Интернету, и его друг, я не знаю его имени.  
— Ты ведь знала, что их будет двое? Потому ты и притащила меня? — раздраженно шепчет Мику. Мейко улыбается:  
— А что? Тебе давно пора завести парня, не ребенок уже. Да и мне нужно, потому пошли.  
Она не упирается и натягивает на себя маску почти скромной милой девочки. Она не любит быть такой. Мейко и Кайто, здороваясь, обнимаются, словно старые друзья.  
— А ты не представишь нам своего друга? — улыбается она и незаметно подталкивает в бок Мику.  
— А это мой брат, вообще-то, — в тон ей отвечает Кайто. — Его зовут Акайто.  
Тот улыбается краешками губ, но его взгляд остается прежним. Её почему-то так тянет к нему, но она боится. Боится признаться себе в этом и боится его. Девушки сидят вместе, и парни тоже сидят вместе. Кайто и Мейко о чем-то непринужденно болтают, иногда и он вставляет слово, и трое смеются, а она не может, отстраненно кивает головой и глядит преимущественно в тарелку. Они словно не замечают этого. Его жесты полны кошачьей тягучестью и какой-то странной настороженностью, хоть и выглядит он совсем расслабленным. Он словно готов наброситься на неё, поддаваясь всем ведомым и неведомым инстинктам, но держит себя в руках. Намного лучше её держит, потому что именно она напридумывала себе все это. Из мыслей её выводит мягкий голос Мейко:  
— Мы пойдем, потанцуем, — подмигивает она и тащит за собой улыбающегося во все 32 Кайто. Интересно, а люди могут так улыбаться, когда счастливы по настоящему?  
Она кивает. Они исчезают в толпе.  
— А мы с тобой вдвоем... — она впервые слышит этот голос и вздрагивает. Его владелец похож на большого, но злого кота, а он сам похож на горький шоколад: на любителя, нравится не всем. — Почему ты молчишь?  
— Мне не хочется говорить, — лаконично отвечает она и пытается сосредоточиться на окружении. Какая громкая музыка, какие красивые постеры, какие вежливые официанты... Я не здесь, — пытается подумать она, но он не дает ей убедить себя в этом.  
— А чего тебе хочется?  
Она мгновенно краснеет и теряется. Она многого хочет, но больше всего она хочет понять, что с ней.  
— Почему ты молчишь? Ты не можешь мне сказать, да?  
Он видит приближающихся с коктейлями Мейко и Кайто и внезапно пересаживается к ней.  
— А мы вернулись! — весело говорит подруга и ставит перед ней что-то странного вида и нескольких цветов в высоком бокале. — Ты же хотела коктейль,да?  
Мику улыбается и кивает:  
— Да!  
И все продолжается в том же русле: они шутят, смеются, но теперь её звонкий смех гармонично вливается в их смех. У неё кружится голова, но ей хорошо, почему-то от одного коктейля её понесло. Видно, это был хороший коктейль. Мейко и Кайто снова убегают танцевать.  
Он поворачивается к ней.  
— А ты, похоже, развеселилась...   
— И что? — почему-то холодно отвечает она. — Мне нельзя?  
— Почему же, можно. Но злая ты искренней.  
— Что?  
Он усмехнулся, придвинулся ближе и прошептал на ухо:  
— Знаешь, почему я к тебе пересел?   
Она мотает головой и нервно сглатывает. Он проводит кончиками пальцев по её щеке, чуть касаясь бархата кожи:  
— Чтобы не мешать им. Знаешь, что они могут делать под столом, когда напьются? — рука скользит по шее вниз, очерчивая воротник водолазки.  
— Но для этого не обязательно напиваться, — робко возражает она. Он отстраняется:  
— Да, ты права. Напиваться для этого совсем не обязательно.  
— На первой встрече это обычно называется "сексуальным домогательством", — берет себя в руки она и смело допивает свой бокал. Он накрывает её пальцы на бокале своими:  
— Если без согласия, значит, домогательство.  
— Я не... Я не согласна, — мягко освобождает пальцы она.  
Кайто и Мейко возвращаются изрядно повеселевшими.  
— Там так классно! — восклицает Мейко. — Акайто, чего вы сидите? Бери её и тащи танцевать! Нечего вам киснуть!  
— Да с удовольствием! — вспыхивают глаза у Акайто, и Мику боится попасть под удар только этого взгляда. Она, наверное, не выдержит...  
Как оказалось, на танцполе был один большой плюс: полутьма. Акайто не видел её, она не видела Акайто, и это было бы неплохо, если бы только он с ней не танцевал. А он танцевал. Ей казалось, что каждое прикосновение этого демона капля по капле вытягивает её душу, и это было больно, но от того, что это происходило слишком медленно. Музыка внезапно замедлилась, и девушка почувствовала, как сильные руки мягко, но крепко притянули её к себе. Она нервно сглотнула. Было немного страшно, но она закрыла глаза и положила голову на его плечо, доверившись и сдавшись. Руки зачем-то поползли вверх и еле заметно надавили на хрупкие плечи. Она отстранилась:  
— Что?..  
Он что-то прошептал и коснулся её губ своими, но она испуганно выдохнула.   
Они отошли в сторону, подальше от танцпола и Мейко с Кайто.  
— Да ладно тебе, я не насильник. Ты же сдалась, — тихо и довольно произнес он.  
— Нет. Я не сдаюсь на первом свидании, — показала язык она. Довольство из его голоса куда-то исчезает:  
— А это и не свидание.  
— А я тебе и не игрушка, — в тон ему отвечает она.  
— А я тебе? Не дразни меня, — шипит он. Она разворачивается, но он успевает схватить её за руку.  
— Отпусти! – вскрикивает она. Он тянет её к себе, и, обнимая, шепчет:  
— Ни за что. Я выиграл. Но и ты не проиграла.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я потерял контроль. Потому что я очарован твоей непонятностью, но мне это нравится. И я думаю, что ты тоже не против меня. Просто скажи честно.  
— Не собираюсь, — хмыкает она, но понимает, что это конец. Он её насквозь видит. Или не видит, но хочет увидеть. – Интересно, а ты сумеешь меня понять? Ты сумеешь сделать меня счастливой?  
— Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду под этим словом, — рисково бросает он.  
— А ты угадай, — наконец вырывается она и медленно направляется к выходу.  
— Мику, подожди!  
Она улыбается. Это первый раз, когда он назвал её по имени. Мило.  
— Чего еще ты от меня хочешь?  
— Настоящую тебя. Проси, что хочешь. Это помешательство, с первой же секунды оно началось, — он выпаливает это и отводит взгляд в сторону. – Но я хочу увидеть самую настоящую тебя. Без масок, без обложек.  
— Это любопытство? – усмехается она.  
— Это помешательство, — недовольно отнекивается он. Она молчит. Долго молчит. Он уже собирается отходить, как вдруг она открывает рот:  
— Знаешь, кто ты? Ты Чеширский кот, вот ты кто. Вот кого ты мне весь вечер напоминал. Такой же неуловимый и неясный, хочется поймать, но ничего не получится, если ты не поймаешься сам, не вспрыгнешь на колени и начнешь мурлыкать. Ясно тебе?  
— Да.  
— А мне… А мне непонятно. Но ты идешь ко мне, и от этого мурлычу даже я. Мурлычу искренне, но с желанием убежать. Я боюсь тебя.  
— Меня нечего бояться, — внезапно улыбается он самой настоящей полусумасшедшей улыбкой Чеширского кота и треплет её по волосам. Она улыбается кончиками губ и ловит его руку…  
…А Кайто и Мейко за столиком еще долго будут недоумевать, куда же пропали Мику и Акайто и почему к ним не дозвониться.


End file.
